Venom
by AngeloftheOdd
Summary: Before leaving the Sennin for good, Orochimaru tries to persuade Jiraiya to join him. Shounen-ai. Jiraiya/Orochimaru


**Venom**

**By Angel of the Odd**

When you handle snakes, you run the risk of getting bit. Jiraiya was a man who knew this all too well.

Jiraiya had instantly known something was wrong when Tsunade approached him. He could see it in her eyes. She was afraid. Tsunade was never afraid. As much as he hated to admit it, Jiraiya had always known that she was the strongest of the trio. She had a will of iron and a temper far fiercer than that of any other shinobi he had ever crossed paths with. He had never seen her look so shaken as she did now.

"It's him, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked.

As if he needed to ask.

"He's left the village," Tsunade replied.

_He _was Orochimaru. The third of the Legendary Sennin. Teammate to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Lately, he had become distant. Secretive. He had never kept secrets from Jiraiya when they were younger. Things had been a lot simpler in those days.

"I'll find him."

He hated to see her like this. Vulnerable. He loved her for her strength. He was suddenly very angry at Orochimaru for having made her so upset.

"I know you will. If anyone can talk sense into him, it's you."

In the past that had always held true. More than once he had brought Orochimaru back from the brink of insanity with his words. More than once he had confronted the sad look in Tsunade's eyes. Too many times he thought to himself. If it were his choice, he'd have let Orochimaru just go. But it wasn't his choice. He could never have refused Tsunade.

"Be careful, Jiraiya," she said. "He's not himself."

But Orochimaru hadn't been himself in a long time. Or maybe it was really just his true nature now beginning to surface. There had always been an element of potential danger in him. Jiraiya had seen it. Tsunade had too. She just didn't want to believe it. Orochimaru was their friend, after all. Wasn't he? Jiraiya wasn't too sure anymore. In his heart, he feared the worst. That Orochimaru had already crossed that invisible line leading into the abyss, and that this time, there would be no bringing him back.

"Don't worry about it," Jiraiya said. "I'm sure it will be just like all the other times."

But this time was different. Orochimaru had frightened Tsunade. She had tears forming in her eyes as Jiraiya left in search of their companion. She knew that things would never be the same again.

Jiraiya found Orochimaru much more easily than he had anticipated. Like Orochimaru had expected him to follow and was waiting for him. Of course he had known Jiraiya would come looking for him. He would have expected nothing less from him.

Jiraiya grabbed him roughly by the collar of his robe and brought his face close to his own.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Orochimaru?" he asked "What did you say to her?"

The bastard was actually smiling at him. No. _Smirking_.

"I merely asked her if she cared to join me," Orochimaru replied. "She regretfully declined that offer."

He slipped from Jiraiya's grasp and came up from behind him. His arms wrapped around Jiraiya's chest and he leaned his head on the other man's shoulder. Jiraiya could feel Orochimaru's hot breath up against his neck.

"But you, Jiraiya," Orochimaru said. "You'll stay with me, won't you?"

"Why won't you just stay with me?" Jiraiya asked. "With _us_. Why must you be so intent on leaving?"

"There's nothing left for me there," Orochimaru answered. "Nothing left for any of us."

"That's not true. Stop with this foolishness."

"Oh, but it is you who are being foolish. Are you so blind? The future does not lie in the Leaf Village. There is nothing to be found there but a life of mediocrity. Jiraiya, we are far better than that."

"How can you speak of our home like that? There is much in the Leaf Village. There are great people there. People who love us. People who love you."

"Love," Orochimaru said with a laugh. "What a hollow, meaningless word. A false ideal."

"That's a lie!" Jiraiya replied. "If it wasn't for love, I wouldn't be here. My love for Tsunade. Her love for you."

"And what are your feelings towards me, Jiraiya Would you call them love?"

"Yes. Because you are my friend."

He felt the flicker of Orochimaru's tongue against the lobe of his ear.

"Join with me, Jiraiya," he said in almost a hiss. "I can offer you something far greater than anything Tsunade or those other peons in the village can. Would you accept my love?"

"Get off of me, you wretched snake."

But still, he remained in the clutches of Orochimaru's embrace.

"Now. Now. Is that the way you talk to friends?" Orochimaru asked. "Now what can I do to convince you?"

"Don't go," Jiraiya answered. "Come home."

"This could be home, too."

His hands slid down around Jiraiya's waist.

"Think about it," Orochimaru said. "It could always be like this. Forever. Together we could be unstoppable."

Had he done the same to Tsunade? Offered her these empty promises, dripping with poison? She had always been the stronger one. She would not have been led into temptation by these venomous words. Jiraiya knew this, but he could not deny the flutter of excitement in having Orochimaru's cold skin pressed up against his own.

"You're crazy," Jiraiya said. "I won't abandon the village. I won't abandon _her_."

"Such a pity," Orochimaru answered. "You had so much promise. So much potential."

"Potential for what?"

Orochimaru released him from his hold and the two men stood face to face.

"Immortality," Orochimaru replied. "I could have given you everlasting life. I still can."

"But how?" Jiraiya asked.

"Through the Forbidden Jutsus."

"So that is what you have been studying."

"Find me when you are ready. I will show you. I will never deny you. I can give you everything you need."

Jiraiya's mind was reeling. His darkest fears had been realized. Orochimaru was lost to him now. Lost down a twisted path that he could not follow.

"All I ever needed was for us to be together," he said. "The three of us."

"She has always stood between us, Jiraiya. Leave her to her fate."

Jiraiya did not refuse when Orochimaru bent down and placed his pale lips on his. His kiss was deep. Jiraiya felt as if a piece of his very soul was being ripped out of him.

Then Orochimaru was gone.

Jiraiya had failed Tsunade. For a brief moment, he had almost failed himself. The trinity had been broken. There was no going back to Eden now. He sank to his knees, weeping. The taste of venom still on his lips.


End file.
